Unknown lives
by bradandvince
Summary: 3 Reapers find themselves in a hellish realm waking up without their memories, but they aren't normal soul reapers, they have godly powers, starting from the end. First Story we ever done!


**Chapter 1: Ends and beginnings**

A man laying on the ground very still, but still breathing. Probably unconscious from a previous blow to the body or head.

Three Beings not too dissimilar in structure, one clad in mostly white around the waist four flaps were strung out stopping around his feet they were all separated with a purple in-lining, he had a purplish orb in his lower chest, that jut out black lines at four points and had a head but no face, You could say he had had very little detail, He was slender and tall, his eyes were purple, he had no weapon to speak of.

the man began to speak in a deepish voice that seemed to have a small echo "I don't see why you don't feel the same way I do, we should try to ascend into the beings we were meant to be."

The other man had a black long coat on that was made out of the top half of his soul reaper uniform he was larger built than his opponent and has black longish hair in place of his hands he had gauntlets. The man had a look in his eyes that was sadness and determination, it was the look of someone about to stop a person for the greater good, and the look of a person who had lost an old friend and he said in an angry and sad voice "You have succumbed to the Madness the power we possess induces."

the figure he was facing said "Are you so sure of yourself?"

The other said "What do you mean?"

the figure explained "Yes, it is a fact that I'm strong but the it only makes sense for you to say something like that if it were referred to yourself, but I am not you I do not possess that type of madness no the madness that I would possess would be in my knowledge and I assure you I have yet to go Insane from it."

he got done explaining and positioned himself and continued talking "The power between us both is great, even I have to admit it your blade is of strength, even if you are only in Bankai I might not be able to withstand a direct attack but as long as I make it impossible to do so I can use my new augmented spirit energy and make a type of shield it won't stop the wind from pushing against me but it will make it where I won't be cut."

Braden pushed against the ground giving him a great burst of speed and shunpoed behind the man, and jumped going for a kick to the head, the Man with the gauntlets had time to lift his arm up having it take the shot but the kick was so strong it made the man to be thrown to the side about 15 feet. The man thought "Braden is so strong now I need to finish him somehow the usual brute strength I use was always never enough to defeat him but now if I do anything that I normally do he'll kill me for sure and not to mention his body is even harder that it was before." Braden's full power he needed a stronger weapon and the only thing that could be used to make that type of weapon was his body and soul making him the weapon itself making his body stronger.

Braden spoke again "You took that well, Vincent, but you and I both know you aren't getting anywhere without your full power, but you are too scared to use it after that day."

The man now known as Vincent said "Are you kidding me, you may have gotten stronger but you are still not going to win that easily with me in Bankai form, and even if your body have become as hard as it is I can probably assume your sharpness probably has increased too but all I have to do is use my power to keep the slice from reaching my body."

Braden chuckled "You may feel my presence but I bet you don't feel the power I exude do you?"

Vincent shook his head "I can't tell how strong you are but I can still feel your overwhelming strength."

Braden said "Not something that makes things easier but not unexpected with your strength I could always see this happening, Vinnie." (Vinnie is Vincent's nickname)

Vinnie said "you were always the one with these great plans, but I cannot see a plan with this fight do you not see it fitting to plan anything out anymore?" Braden said "It may not be clear but there is always a method to my madness so to speak."

Vinnie's face showed his agitation "Are you mocking me for what I said earlier?"

Braden said "No, it was completely unintentional I don't like my opponents to be angry you know that it annoys me."

Vinnie was the one to attack and shunpoed behind Braden.

Braden said "I can see your moves," and threw a punch towards his adversary, but Vinnie shunpoed again at the last minute; jumping into the air, Braden went after him going for multiple punches, Vinnie blocked each one of them with the help of his control over wind giving him extra force. Vinnie forced Braden to use both fists and when the attacks almost collided with him he used the advantage he got from them being in the air and pushed himself away from the attack, Braden stopped and reeled back but it was too late Vinnie threw a punch with his immense strength and his ability together colliding with Braden's chest and it was strong enough to throw Braden back at a very high speed and made his collision with the ground explosive. dust cover his form from view. Vinnie went back to ground level and waited for the smoke to clear, and when it did surprised him greatly Braden came out of the smoke with only cracks in his form.

Braden said "You are as heavy handed as I remember you it has been a while since I got struck by one of your hits but you surely must know I am the only one who could withstand your attacks with reduced damage hence why I always say."

Vinnie continuing the statement for him "You can't be beaten with sheer brute force."

Braden attacked again and shunpoed right up to him giving Vinnie little time to react and put his hand up palm showing finger curled towards the palm electrical charge came from his hand he is infusing Kidō with some of his spirit energy and directed it towards his hand Vinnie saw this attack a couple of times before but never was done to him but as Vinnie was collecting air to block the attack but couldn't make it in time so the attack made contact the actual force of the hit was painful enough but when the spirit energy that was infused with his 'homemade' Kidō that made all of the damage made it excruciating.

Vinnie reeled back in pain and jumped back and landed on a knee and coughed up blood. Vinnie thought "I have never felt that attack before but I know it is stronger than it originally was and it is all because of the damned hogyoku within him."

Braden shunpoed in front of Vinnie and said "With that attack within you it will be harder to gather the energy needed to use your ability, You lose my friend I will always hold out friendship to a high regard I remember our adventures like they were just yesterday."

Braden then jumped up and made a fist with his right hand then coming down quickly continued saying "It saddens me that it has to end like this."

Braden was nearing quickly so Vinnie used this time period to lessen the power gap between them and said "KamiKai!" Once Vinnie said that the air got thicker and the wind started to pick up it became faster with every second that passed, then a tornado started to form around Vinnie, then the ground started to shake like an earthquake the ground started to get hot and then turned a bright red as soon it almost turned white the ground around him turned into a pool of lava, then the clouds turn to a pitch black it started to rain hard feeling like pebbles are falling from the sky then lightning started to strike around his body almost looking like a shield as the lightning was striking around him the ground around him started to rise then spikes of rock popped up out of the ground and floated in front of Vinnie with the tips pointing at Braden.

Braden spoke while clapping "Always a show, but I bet you didn't realize our friend is awake, and I hope those spikes aren't to intimidate me because those aren't going to work against this shell."

Vincent looks over at Tyler then back at Braden then he lifts his hand up with hand open then closes his hand making it into a fist the rocks in front of Vinnie start to make a crumbling sound and start to shrink them into the size of a penny when hes done Vinnie makes a flick motion one of the penny sized spiked rock zooms at Braden with immense speed making the ground behind the rock crumble making a crater as it passes, it hits Braden pushing him back and making the shell crack then the rock passes through him and hits the mountain blowing a giant hole through the mountain.

Braden's shell had a hole through his stomach, The inside of the area that was intact had a distinct purple glow, the hole immediately started to close, the material made cracking noises as it did so, as soon as it closed the head started to crack and flake off; Showing human facial features underneath.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

created by: Braden Bax and Vincent Wabindato


End file.
